wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial Demon Marten
Celestial Demon Marten is a Demon Spirit. Although there are varying accounts, it is estimated that before being killed he was at the Samsara stage. He was named Lin Diao by Lin Dong. Later his name was revealed to be Ah Diao.Celestial Demon Marten:【WDQK】Chapter 1091 – Mysterious Divine Palace Appearance In his weakened stage, he takes a form of a weasel like creature.Appearance:【WDQK】Chapter 100 – Celestial Demon Marten Celestial Demon Marten recovers his physical body in chapter 542. His human form was known to be so beautiful that it made even female cultivators blush in shame. Personality History He used to be the previous owner of the Stone Talisman. Not long after he obtained this thing, he was pursued. In the end, he was forced to self-destruct, his Demon Spirit escaping into the Stone Talisman as the final resort.History:【WDQK】Chapter 100 – Celestial Demon Marten He once encountered a powerful practitioner wanting to get the approval of the Flame Ancestral Symbol. However, eventually, he was burnt into crisp by that Thousand Heavenly Flames that was invoked by the Flame Ancestral Symbol.History:【WDQK】Chapter 321 – The Dark World He was the most outstanding talent in the Heavenly Demonic Marten tribe a hundred years ago. At that time Hao Jiuyou as a follower. Demon Marten would come to Hao Jiuyou aid when he was bullied. However Hao Jiuyou betrayed Demon Marten by passing on the information of him travelling outside to some Yimo.History:【WDQK】Chapter 1132 – Little Martens TroubleHistory:【WDQK】Chapter 1141 – Reappearance of Yimo Kings Story Goals *Restore his original power. (Completed)Restore his original power:【WDQK】Chapter 117 – Battle Between Two Beast Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Lin Dong Enemies Possessions *Stone Talisman (Former).Stone Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 100 – Celestial Demon Marten Martial Arts Skills *Heavenly Demon MouthHeavenly Demon Mouth:【WDQK】Chapter 116 – Demonic Jade Water-Python *Heaven Ripping Magic WheelHeaven Ripping Magic Wheel:【WDQK】Chapter 258 – Caught *Dark Abyss Tiger’s Body TransformationDark Abyss Tiger’s Body Transformation:【WDQK】Chapter 480 – Tiger Bone Obtained *Heavenly Devil God TransformationHeavenly Devil God Transformation:【WDQK】Chapter 483 – Three Brothers *Heaven Swallowing Demonic LightHeaven Swallowing Demonic Light:【WDQK】Chapter 552 – Being Targeted *Celestial Demon ClawCelestial Demon Claw:【WDQK】Chapter 740 – The Power of a Celestial Demon Marten *Ancestral MarkBloodline Sacrifice:【WDQK】Chapter 826 – Desperate Struggle *Demon MoonDemon Moon:【WDQK】Chapter 827 – Teleportation *Heaven Demon HandHeaven Demon Hand:【WDQK】Chapter 1095 – Little Marten VS Heaven Dragon *Celestial Demon Sun Devouring TechniqueCelestial Demon Sun Devouring Technique:【WDQK】Chapter 1095 – Little Marten VS Heaven Dragon *Purple Moon SlashPurple Moon Slash:【WDQK】Chapter 1213 – Dragon, Tiger, Marten *Great Nine Stars Palm Secret Spirit Skills *Qi Gathering Mental VortexQi Gathering Mental Vortex:【WDQK】Chapter 115 – Qi Gathering Mental Vortex Formations *Mysterious Tempering Yuan FormationMysterious Tempering Yuan Formation:【WDQK】Chapter 320 – The Seal is Broken *Triple Mysterious Black FormationTriple Mysterious Black Formation:【WDQK】Chapter 420 – Trio’s Breakthrough *Nirvana Spirit Transformation FormationNirvana Spirit Transformation Formation:【WDQK】Chapter 428 – Cleansing The Blood Soul Puppet Abilities Strengths *swallowed the Demonic Jade Water Python.Strengths:【WDQK】Chapter 117 – Battle Between Two Beast Weaknesses *Even at his peak he was unable to create Yuan Essence Energy.Weaknesses:【WDQK】Chapter 249 – Yuan Essence Energy Progression *Perfect Yuan Dan Stage *Initial Form Creation Stage *Initial Manifestation Stage *Five Yuan Nirvana Stagehttps://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/wu-dong-qian-kun/wdqk-chapter-542 *Advanced Profound Life StageAdvanced Profound Life Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 732 – The Trio’s Reunion *Perfect Profound Life StagePerfect Profound Life Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 818 – Little Marten’s Might *Samsara StageSamsara Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 1093 – Three Brothers Finally Reunite Fights One Month After Tower Battle *Demon Marten and Little Flame Vs. 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners: Demon Marten and Little Flame won.Demon Marten and Little Flame Vs. 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners:【WDQK】Chapter 169 – Sudden Windfall *Demon Marten (Perfect Yuan Dan Stage) Vs. Wang Pan (Perfect Yuan Dan Stage):Wang Pan Vs. Demon Marten:【WDQK】Chapter 172 – The Scramble over the Treasure Demon Marten ran away.Wang Pan Vs. Demon Marten:【WDQK】Chapter 173 – Ancient Heavenly Scales Halberd 3 Months and a half after leaving Yan City *Demon Marten (Perfect Yuan Dan Stage) and Little Flame (Initial Form Creation Stage) Vs. Hua Gu (Advanced Qi Creation Stage): Lin Dong intervened.Demon Marten and Little Flame Vs. 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners:【WDQK】Chapter 258 – Caught 1 Year before the Lin Clan gathering *Demon Marten (Perfect Yuan Dan Stage) Vs. Gu Ruo (Initial Qi Creation Stage):Demon Marten Vs. Gu Ruo:【WDQK】Chapter 273 – Breaking His Arm Gu Ruo retreated.Demon Marten Vs. Gu Ruo:【WDQK】Chapter 274 – Core Area *Demon Marten (Initial Manifestation Stage) and Lin Dong (Initial Qi Creation Stage) Vs. Cao Zhen (Half-Step Manifestation Stage): Lin Dong and Demon Marten won.Lin Dong and Demon Marten Vs. Cao Zhen:【WDQK】Chapter 315 – Chaos Hundred Empire War *Demon Marten Vs. Luo Tong (Four Yuan Nirvana Stage):Demon Marten Vs. Luo Tong:【WDQK】Chapter 577b – Bloody Battle Demon Marten won.Demon Marten Vs. Luo Tong:【WDQK】Chapter 580 – Defeat & Death *Demon Marten Vs. General Spirit Death (Above Four Yuan Nirvana Stage): *Demon Marten Vs. Song Que (Five Yuan Nirvana Stage):Demon Marten Vs. Song Que:【WDQK】Chapter 602 – A Peculiar Move Demon Marten won.Demon Marten Vs. Song Que:【WDQK】Chapter 609 – Devastating Dao Sect *Demon Marten (Advanced Profound Life Stage) Vs. Jiang (Advanced Profound Life Stage) and Yellow Golden Ghost Owl (Initial Profound Life Stage):Demon Marten Vs. Jiang and Yellow Golden Ghost Owl:【WDQK】Chapter 738 – Nothing To Speak Of Demon Marten won.Demon Marten Vs. Jiang and Yellow Golden Ghost Owl:【WDQK】Chapter 740 – The Power of a Celestial Demon Marten Great Sect Competition *Demon Marten (Perfect Profound Life Stage) Vs. Shi Dong (Advanced Profound Life Stage) + 5 elders: Demon Marten won.Demon Marten Vs. Shi Dong:【WDQK】Chapter 819 – 1v6 *Demon Marten, Lin Dong, Little Flame Vs. Ren Yuanzi (Samsara Stage): Ren Yuanzi won.Lin Dong, Little Flame and Demon Marten Vs. Ren Yuanzi:【WDQK】Chapter 816 – Dispute Demon Region * Demon Marten(Samsara Stage) Vs. Heaven Dragon Demon Commander (Samsara Stage): Demon Marten won. *Demon Marten (Samsara Stage) Vs. Hao Jiuyou (Samsara Stage):Demon Marten Vs. Hao Jiuyou:【WDQK】Chapter 1138 – The Stronger One Hao Jiuyou won.Demon Marten Vs. Hao Jiuyou:【WDQK】Chapter 1139 – Hao Jiuyous Techniques War With The Yuan Gate *Demon Marten (Samsara Stage), Little Flame (Samsara Stage) and Lin Dong (Samsara Stage) Vs. Tian Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage), Ren Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage) and Di Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage) fused with Cosmic Evil Devil King:Lin Dong, Little Flame and Demon Marten Vs. Tian Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage), Ren Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage) and Di Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage) fused with Cosmic Evil Devil King:【WDQK】Chapter 1213 – Dragon, Tiger, Marten Trivia *Named Lin Diao by Lin Dong once he took his human form. References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Spirits Category:Alive Category:Samsara Stage Category:Heavenly Demonic Marten Category:Heads Category:Four Titans Palace